Twist in Time Sasuke's POV
by LadyUchiha2431
Summary: A twist on Twist in Time, with Sasuke telling the story


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

A/N: This is basically the same as Twist in Time but from Sasuke's POV. I hope you enjoy it

* * *

><p>As I stood beside the Nanadaime panting from exhaustion after fighting the snake, I thought back to when my brother and I last infiltrated the sound village with the other two assassins. He swore that the snake wasn't to be trusted, and I agreed, but because he helped the Godaime in the war and helped end it none of the leaders wouldn't listen to neither one of us.<p>

Not until the day five years ago that Naruto lost his eldest son by Orochimaru's hand. All because he was protecting my own son, because of him Naruto was furious and constantly sent me and the others to find where the snake stayed. And Because I knew the snake better than anyone I was made in charge of the mission to locate the snake at all costs.

However it didn't go as planned and we were attacked while making a plan to capture the snake sannin. The village was destroyed and now the only one left from our class was me Naruto and Sakura.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you all with me!" shouted Orochimaru as Naruto and I attacked with our sage chakra. Suddenly there was a huge vortex in front of us and no matter what neither me nor Naruto could break loose from its pull.

"What the-!?" I shouted going into the portal as I heard my wife call out my name. Then everything went black.

I bolted up drenched in sweat as I woke from a vivid dream. I shook my head trying to clear out the remainder of the dream as I raked my left hand through my hair but then I noticed something and froze. Ever since I lost my left arm in the fight with Naruto that finally opened my eyes to the truth, I kept the artificial arm that was made for me wrapped up much like Naruto did him right.

"Just what is going on here?" I wondered as I walked around looking for Sakura and my son. "Where is everyone? More to the point where am I? In some sort of Genjutsu? If that's the case then... Sharingan!" I called out but nothing happened "Maybe Naruto would know something...if he's even here." I thought remembering that he was pulled in as well.

As I walked down the street of the leaf, I realized that there were things different besides my left arm. The Hokage hillside only had four faces, the first Hashirama, the second Tobirama, the third Sarutobi, and the fourth Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father. It was lacking Tsunade, Kakashi, and Naruto's faces and it was then that I realized what had happened, but I wasn't sure how it did. Though if I thought about it Kurama more than likely had something to do with it.

However I knew the only way I would find out for sure was if I wasn't alone and Naruto was there as well. So I decided to take the quickest route to his house, which was of course across the roof tops, something if my theory was correct, it was something I shouldn't have been able to do. Still I was thankful that it was early and that most of the villagers were either too sleepy to pay attention or still asleep when I got to Naruto's.

When I got there and knocked I heard quick movement as if someone was trying to hide something and just as I was about to leave, the door opened a bit and I saw a genuine smile on my best friends face.

"At least I'm not the only one." I said as a tick appeared over his brow indicating he and Kurama had been conversing before I got there.

"Thanks to Kurama." said Naruto letting me in "How is it we still have everything?"

"I don't know but what are we going to do?" I asked "I mean we're not even Genin when we're actually Sages, though I have to admit I do enjoy having my left arm again."

"I have to admit that is a plus." said Naruto smiling. "Still I don't know what we're going to do since apparently we still have every bit of our powers and strength, just in our younger forms."

"That's the problem." I said. 'We're much too strong to fool the ones who know us well."

"I guess we'll have to flow with it." said Naruto "But what are you going to do about Sakura?" and I knew what he meant. It had been slow at first and after I returned to the village, but I finally realized what she really meant to me.

"Well I'm not pushing her away this time." I said smirking, "But the problem is you and Hinata, especially since..."

"Yeah I know." said Naruto cutting me off while weaving the hand seals he came up with in order to summon Kurama, at least a small bit of him. I knew that it had to hurt Naruto that Hinata wouldn't be like she had been after the war. More open and straight forward with Naruto. Still at least now he had a chance to fix he mistakes of the past. Suddenly there was a bit of smoke and Kurama was standing in front both me and Naruto. "Can you explain Kurama? How is it we know everything that we had when we were twenty seven?"

"It's because your muscles have memory strains. The stronger you get the more your muscles remember." said the fox. "It's why you guys still have every bit of your power even though you aren't Genin yet. Though if you think about it you were Genin until just recently."

"He's right." I said smiling

"But what about the others?" asked Naruto remembering the battle that sent them there.

"They're alive... at least for now." said Kurama.

"Alright well I guess we'll have to wing it for now. try to lay low." said Naruto and I laughed. Naruto wasn't the one to lay low. For anything. I knew that if Naruto had his way he would go busting down every enemy door.

"Naruto just try not to show everyone up." I said looking at him knowing exactly that was what he would do.

"Don't worry, I won't." said Naruto and left shaking my head as I overheard Naruto grumbling about having to take the graduation test again.

As I walked down the street again heading toward the Academy, I was thinking about my brother and how he died pretending to be a rouge and criminal. I know one thing for sure, if I had anything to do with it Itachi wouldn't die at all. I was so into thinking that I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and nearly walked into Sakura coming out of the store in front of me. Though I told Naruto that I wouldn't keep her at a distance but I couldn't help it, I was nervous. I just couldn't help thinking about what I had put Sakura through, even though it hadn't happened yet. Just then I saw her turn to me and I blushed slightly, though I don't think that Sakura noticed. At least I hoped she didn't.

"Oh hey Sasuke." she said.

"Hey Sakura." I said looking away .

"Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah...just thinking." I said.

"About what?" she asked as we walked to the academy together and I had to admit that she was a lot better to be around than Ino or any of the other 'fan girls' that I always had following me.

"Um...Nothing really important."

"Well I'm here if you want to talk." she said and I caved. Before she walked into the room I grabbed her and pulled her to the side. "Sasuke...?" she asked nervously and I had to admit that I'm not surprised. She wasn't used to me being so forward. I looked her in the eye but lost my nerve.

"Can I walk you home after school?"

"Of course." she said shocked and I let her go then followed her into the room just as Naruto did but instead of sitting away from me he choose the seat beside of me. I knew he couldn't hide it for long, but at least he didn't stand on the desk like before. I could tell that everyone was shocked that the two most heated rivals were sitting side by side and not arguing.

**_"Just remember don't show us all up. _**"I whispered

**_"I won't. Four minimum, promise."_** he whispered back

**_"Alright."_** I said as Iruka walked in and started handing out the papers for the written part of the exam. I must admit it was quite amusing as I watched Naruto pale as Iruka handed him his paper and I couldn't resist teasing him. _**"Ah yes the only sage to ever fail the written genin exam."**_

**_"Shut up."_**He whispered back at me as Iruka gave me my exam and I saw the questions so foreign yet so familiar at the same time. It was like everything that happened before was nothing more than a dream.

Once I finished marking everything on the page I turned it into Iruka who quickly marked everything correct, big surprise there. It was after I turned to go back to my seat that I realized Naruto was behind me and figured he finished right after I did. Great now everyone will definitely know something was different about the idiot. Still...

"Good luck Dobe." I said as I tried to slip into my old habit of quarreling with Naruto, but this time was different. I wasn't jealous of the way the hard stuff came to him or that he didn't know what it was like to lose anyone. Because I knew for a fact Naruto knew the pain quite well.

"Gee thanks." Naruto said thankfully picking up the façade. "Jerk." he added as he handed Iruka his paper, who quickly marked it as well.

"Good job Naruto." I heard Iruka say. "You must have studied hard you got a 57." But Naruto just smiled and walked back to the desk where he caught my eye.

**_"Thank god, pride still intact."_** he whispered as he sat down. I just rolled my eyes and let out a chuckle as we waited for the others to finish their exam papers.

* * *

><p>After we took the written exam there was an obstacle course and I have to admit that it would be sad if both me and Naruto were to fail this part of the exam since we had a massive speed advantage. But of course neither of us could use our true speed since we didn't want to be outed. I was about to say something to Naruto when he pulled me to the side before it was mine and his turn.<p>

"Listen I was thinking..." he started

"Now we're in trouble." I teased as Naruto rolled his eyes

"Sasuke...you know between Kurama and you it's a wonder I haven't gone insane." Naruto said shaking his head. "Anyway I don't think we should go full force."

"Agreed, especially with the speed you gained by merging with Kurama." I said nodding.

"Alright then, you're up first." said Naruto as Iruka called my name

"Right." I said taking my place at the start and waited for Iruka to signal me to start. After he gave it I used maybe about a quarter of my actually strength for the target shot and speed for the race, but still finished first in all of them. Lucky for me and Naruto everyone thought I was a genius so they thought it was that reason why I finished first, but I know the truth. It was because I constantly practice to match up to my brother.

After it was my turn I watched Naruto as he lined up with Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba and hoped that he wouldn't blow it. Although I knew Naruto well and more than likely would try to show everyone up, which he did when he threw the weapons for the target exam. However when the four started the race I could tell that Naruto was only using a fraction of his own power and speed, making sure he came in last which surprised me. I didn't expect Naruto to hold himself back from trying to outdo the others. It was amazing how Naruto still shocked me of his maturity

* * *

><p>What worried me the most was the fact that when it came to the, final part of the exam, clone technique. I knew Naruto sucked at the illusion clones, so he would more than likely use the shadow clone technique. The only problem with that was that Naruto wasn't supposed to know it yet and I knew it would raise questions. So I just hoped that Naruto knew what he was doing and was called first. I kept it low and produced about three clones. After I was told I had passed and to go to the next room I decided to wait until Naruto went for his turn. I just wanted to make that the idiot didn't blow it.<p>

"Alright Naruto all we need is a minimum of three clones for you to pass." said Mizuki smiling and I knew it was because he was expecting Naruto to fail but me? I was smiling to myself. Not at the prospect of Naruto failing, but the fact Mizuki totally misjudged Naruto. I watched as Naruto smirked as he flew through the hand seals he knew so well. Suddenly there were about ten Narutos all around them and I groaned, then placed my head in my hands.

_'Oh no Naruto you're definitely not showing off.' _I thought, then I saw the look on Mizuki's face and smiled. Naruto had once told me how Mizuki had tricked him into stealing the scroll he had learned the Shadow Clone technique. I knew that because of the fact Naruto more than likely passed that every bit of Mizuki's plans went out the window and I could see it in his eyes.

"Well great job Naruto." said Iruka shocked "But wasn't that the Kage no Bushin?" Naruto nodded and I watched as Iruka gave him a look that they would talk about it later.

_'Great this is exactly what I was worried about.' _I thought as I followed Naruto into the room set aside for the graduates. I watched as he looked out the window to where his father's face was and sighed.

"You know I'm surprised you got any of the tailed beasts to even listen to you." I said sitting beside the window. "Especially since you aren't exactly known for being discreet."

"Oh come on Sasuke, at least I didn't do a thousand like I did before when I used it against Mizuki before." Naruto whined.

"Yeah I guess." I said as more and more students came in

"Hey Naruto!"

"What's up Kiba?"

"How did you do that?" asked the dog lover.

"I would like to know that as well." said a pineapple haired boy and I groaned inwardly. This was exactly what we agreed to avoid.

"You guys wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Naruto said evasively as Iruka walked in.

"Congratulations to all our graduates. As I call your name please come and get your head band." said Iruka and he started calling names and called Naruto last, but instead of giving him one from the table Iruka took his off and gave it to Naruto. "I'm proud of you Naruto."

"Thanks sensei." said Naruto

"How about I take you out for ramen?"

"Yeah!" said Naruto

"Alright go outside and wait for me." said Iruka and Naruto left just to find me there waiting on him.

"Hey we need to talk later." I said and Naruto nodded.

"So what about Sakura?" asked Naruto

"I'm walking her home." I said "In fact she's waiting for me now."

"Then go." said Naruto as Iruka walked out of the room.

"Thanks Naruto." I said and took off at a quick pace as Iruka walked out of the class. I distantly heard him ask Naruto if he was ready to go and the way Naruto acted excited I knew that Iruka was taking him to ramen. However I didn't particularly care at the moment. All I cared about was that Sakura was still waiting for me at the door and even though her parents were there I could tell that she refused to go home with them and judging from the set crook in her father's mouth, he wasn't happy that I was walking her home instead of her walking with them.

I watched as he stomped off and her mother leveled a glare at me. I knew than that there would be a problem with them, but I didn't care. I wasn't simply one to give up just because of a bit of difficulty and Sakura's parents weren't anything to be worried about.

"Hey sorry about that, I had to ask Iruka about something." I lied.

"That's okay, but do you care if we take the long way to my place?" Sakura asked her eyes slightly red around the rims and I could tell that she had be silently crying.

"Of course." I said. "In fact why don't we go to the Dango shop?" I asked wincing slightly, thankfully it was unnoticed by Sakura. "My treat."

"That would be nice." said Sakura as we started toward the shop, then she stopped. "Thanks Sasuke."

"Hey I understand what it's like. Don't worry." I said and we walked on toward the sweet shop. As we sat there and I watched Sakura lose herself in her joy, I wondered why I had failed to notice her true side much sooner than the fight with Naruto. Flexing my left arm I was lost in memories when I felt a tug.

"Are you alright?" asked Sakura.

"I'm fine just thinking about some things." I said noticing the small bit of Kurama's chakra as he hid in the alley beside the shop.

"Well I guess I should head home." said Sakura.

"Okay here I'll go with you till we get there." I said and we finished walking to her house.

"Well, I...I'll see you tomorrow I guess." she said.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." I said and she walked into the house. After walking out of her sightline, in case she was watching out the window, I went down and alley and took off toward the monument where I knew that Naruto was waiting to talk. I just hoped that he had an idea of how to deal with Kakashi so that he didn't catch on that the two of us were different than the reports he got said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto!" I called as I got to the top but didn't see the jinchuriki. "Where you at? I got your message."<p>

"I'm here Sasuke." he called down from the tree where he often stayed when he was lonely.

"Well get down here so we can talk." I said and he jumped down in front of me.

"Sorry Sasuke." he said and I shook my head.

"So what do we do about Kakashi?" I asked

"Sasuke we may have to tell him the truth about us." Naruto said after thinking a bit. "I mean it's not like we can hide everything and he's going to wonder."

"But see there's a problem about us telling him." I said.

"I know he could think that we're imposters or something like that, but it's going to be more difficult coming up with stories on the spot that are convincing."

"I guess you're right, but he should be the only one that we tell. At least for now." I said and Naruto nodded in agreement but we both knew that the third Hokage would eventually figure us out and then we would be in a world of trouble.


End file.
